villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bradley Uppercrust III
Bradley "Brad" Uppercrust III is the main antagonist in Disney's 2000 film An Extremely Goofy Movie. ''He is the leader of the "Gamma Mu Mu" fraternity at Max Goof's college, and a selfish skater who only aims for his own victory, not caring how much Gammas will be left behind. He wants the most skilled competitors to be in his team, excluding the others he dubs "clowns." He was voiced by Jeff Bennett. Role in the film When Max, P.J. and Bobby were seen skateboarding, Bradley and the Gammas followed them to the Coffee shop. He offered Max to join their faternity, but the Gammas picked on P.J. and Bobby. He quickly became Max's enemy and placed a wager about the X-Games; the losing team becomes towel boys for the winning team. Max accepted the wager. During class, he would often pick on Max (especially when Goofy came bursting in). Later, while Max and his friends were practicing skateboarding, Brad notices Goofy having good moves (though it was unintentional) and had Goofy join the Gammas. During the qualifying round, he placed a mini-rocket under Goofy's skateboard and while Max was skateboarding, he flashed light into Max's eyes. Afterwards, Goofy decided to leave the faternity to help support his son and Brad had him thrown out. When Goofy snuck back in to return a badge, he overhears the conversation that the Gammas are gonna cheat in the competition. During the X-Games, he had disguised cheaters to ruin the other players' chances of winning. After Brad and Max's teams made it in the finals, he had P.J. flying off in the sky to force the other team to forfeit. This unexpected turn of events causes Max to realize that Bradley tricked him into disowning his father and Goofy was telling the truth about Bradley's cheating. However, Max was able to convince Goofy to step in and help him beat Bradley and win the X-Games. Near the finish line, although Tank was in the lead, Bradley decides to win just for himself by blowing up an inflatable obstacle. This endangered Tank's life, but Max showed sympathy and decided to save him. Goofy and Tank released themselves from the skateboard to give Max enough speed, and Max won the competition. In the end, Bradley conceded defeat, shook Max's hand, showed good sportsmanship and even agreed to be Max's towel boy, but Max calls off the bet because Brad has to deal with Tank. Tank then turns on Brad for betraying him and then slingshots him towards the X-Games blimp flying overhead. It is unknown whether Bradley survived or not. However, it is most likely he survives and goes to the hospital, and then arrested for all his actions during the X-games. Trivia *Bradley bears similarities to Johnny Worthington III from ''Monsters University. **Both are not only influential leaders in the Panhellenic Greek system at their respective colleges, but they also lead a fraternity and are extremely selective of whom they allow into them. **Additionally, they both selected major characters to be allowed into their circle of friends for the purpose of collegiate game competition. With Johnny, he picked Sulley (at first) and, later on, Randall because he was sure that they would be excellent Scarers for the Scare Games. With Bradley, he chose Max (though he quickly rejected the offer) and, later on, Goofy (who would soon after separate himself from his group) because he noticed their skills in skateboarding and thought he could use them to his advantage for the College X-Games. **Furthermore, they both show good sportsmanship after conceding defeat. Unlike Johnny, however, Bradley does attempt to betray and nearly get one of his teammates killed in his drive to win, which resulted in his downfall. Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Teenage Villains Category:Leader Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bullies Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Rich Villains Category:Cheater Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Canine Villains Category:Traitor Category:Athletic Villains Category:Rivals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Frauds Category:Greedy Villains Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Trickster Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Big Bads Category:Outcast Category:Hypocrites Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Control Freaks Category:Con Artists